


Fun Between Friends

by Kirsten



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where is Logan?" asked Alec. "Thought he was chained to his geek machine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle.

"So where is Logan?" asked Alec. "Thought he was chained to his geek machine."

Max rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she said, and put the disk by Logan's computer. It'd been a quick run, and that was how Max liked it when Alec was involved.

Alec flopped out on Logan's couch and put his muddy shoes on Logan's coffee table. "How 'bout we steal his beer?"

"Get lost," Max said, heading for the elevator.

"Wait a minute." Alec was up and at her side in an instant. "Are you leaving? You can't leave. We gotta stay here and drink Logan's beer, maybe make a little Eyes Only, uh, tribute to the guy. You don't want to miss this excitement, am I right?"

Max let the elevator close in his face. Of course, he was waiting for her downstairs, sitting on her bike and making vroom noises.

"C'mon, Maxie," he said. "Logan's beer. You're his girl, you got a right to it."

She gripped his jacket, hauled him off her bike and dropped him on his ass on the sidewalk.

Max went home, took a shower and threw on some clean clothes, then headed out to Crash. Alec was at the bar. He waved at her and beamed.

Max clenched her fists, went over and grabbed Alec's arm, dragged him out and into the alley out back, and had to work real hard not to punch him.

Alec was laughing. "Just look at how you want me, baby."

"God, shut up," Max said, and she did punch him that time, clean across the jaw. His head snapped to the side, and he grinned at her some more.

"Stop that," he said. "It tickles."

"One day, you're going to die," said Max, "and when that day comes I will laugh and laugh."

Alec just leaned back against the wall, tilted his hips in invitation. "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."

"You're disgusting -" Max began, but he cut her off with his lips on hers. He kissed her hard, big hands holding tight to her shoulders, and he turned her around, put her up against the wall and dropped a hand to the fly of her jeans.

"Get off me," she said, soon as his mouth left hers.

"Make me," he murmured. "Just lighten up, Max. It's fun."

"I hate you," she said, but she let him pull down her jeans and her panties. He pressed a hand to her belly and moved it slowly down until he cupped her. His hand barely moved, but she was already wet, and she tried to grind a little against his palm.

"Just do it," she said.

"I love how you're so bossy." He kissed her again on the lips before he dropped to his knees.

She leaned back and braced against the wall when he spread her legs as wide as they would go. Her hips trembled while he fingered her and breathed all over her clit. It was a surprise when he licked her, when he put his mouth over her and sucked just enough to get her off without hurting her.

"God," she managed to get out, and he stopped what he was doing long enough to look up at her. "Don't say it," she said. "Just keep going."

He laughed, his breath warm between her thighs. "Yes, sir," he said, and he licked at her again, swirled his tongue around her clit, tickled it, ate her juices into his mouth, and he made tiny little happy sounds, little ums and ahs. She thought about his lips and the way they'd look so pretty as he sucked at her, and she shivered in his hands.

He slid a single, careful finger inside her, like he knew exactly how much of her she'd let him take. He fucked her with his finger, slow and hard, and Max put her hands in his hair to make sure he knew his place while she came. He licked her through it, his free hand gentle on her hips and stomach, and he let her go when her hips stopped trembling.

Max took her time coming down from it, all mellow and raw. "You look good on your knees," she told him, when she'd managed to catch her breath.

"Aw, shucks," he said, fake modesty in every line of his body.

Max looked him up and down. There was a bulge at his crotch, and his eyes were black with wanting her.

"So this was fun," she said, reaching down to pat his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Alec frowned, even looked a little hurt, still on his knees in the dirt. "You can't leave. One good turn, and, you know. Other stuff like that."

"Lighten up, Alec," she said, already halfway down the alley. "It's just fun, right?"


End file.
